Jedi Apprentice
by Shizuka na Hibi No Kaidan Wo
Summary: The Prequel to the Star wars Trilogy x2. Chapters 12 have been uploaded... Beware... Mouths need washing in this... Mainly there is swearing... QuiObi meet crahs land then receive mission... What will this friendship turn when the horrors begin. Will Obi-
1. One

Name: Jedi Apprentice A Rating: PG/PG-13 Summary: Obi-wan goes to jedi school. Then goes home and has obstacles in the middle. A normal three act story. Beginning, middle, end. And on the way, he meets the most different characters you will have ever met, including a bog creature. The smell. GROSS *Faints* REVIEW, please!  
  
Jedi Apprentice #1: Prologue  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi had only just sent the application to the Jedi Temple, located in Coruscant, some hundred miles away. His palms had been sweating as he let it drop in to the hands of the post man; he was now feeling light- headed and scared. He then ran upstairs and was sick in the toilet.  
  
He lived in a shack, well a house but it was small, not cozy small. Microscopic small. By day he would help his father plough the land, feed the animals and help his mother do the cooking; and by night he would sit and stare into space imagining life as a Jedi. the many adventure he would have. He was dying to get in, and then his parents could have something to make them proud of him.  
  
On this particular Saturday morning, before he went to milk the cows he noticed a letter on his usual seat at the table in the garden. It was from the Jedi Temple.  
  
He reached forward and then put it down, he dare not open it yet. He will go and do the milking and then open it.  
  
While he attended to the cows (that are different from those on our planet), he though on how distant those adventures seemed now, and how close at the same time. He was in the middle of the second cow when he couldn't take it any longer. He had to open that letter! He had to see if he had got in.  
  
He ran from the barn, across the courtyard and to the table, he grabbed it and opened it.  
  
". we are please to inform you that you have been accepted at the."  
  
He was in. He was in. He read the letter several more times and then started to shout in excitement and complete ecstasy. His parents looked from the crop field, looking bamboozled.  
  
***  
  
He had to have a physical exam a week later, this didn't eat at his excitement, nor his parents. They were proud of him, for the first time in their life they were proud of him. His dream had prospered, he was now day dreaming about the types of people he would meet while he ploughed the cornfield or while mixing eggs he would think of his master. He was soon to became a Jedi, maybe even a Jedi Knight. He looked at the calendar on the wall, with two words scrawled under the next day. It's today!  
  
***  
  
He entered a giant hall at about half-past nine the next morning after travelling by his father's hovercraft for about 4 hours. He was not at all tired, even though he had gotten up at 3am. He was wide awake and eager to get started. At the trainee facility, they had given him a Pre-Padwan Lightsaber, or a PPL which was a type of Lightsaber used so that the trainee would not be hurt, or have any limbs sliced off in the process of training.  
  
His examiner was not what he had expected, the examiner was a short green dwarf; and his name was Yoda. While he maybe wise, his English was maybe not that satisfactory. He jumbled up the words and it took Obi-wan about an hour to be able to finally get the gist of what Yoda was telling him and soon the exam began.  
  
Obi-wan was now blind folded and given a Lightsaber, not a PPL, but this time a real one.  
  
"This very is hard!" Yoda informed him, "Capabilities of the force look we at!"  
  
For the next forty-five minutes Obi-Wan was training harder than ever.  
  
He was doing well for a 6 year old.  
  
**  
  
It was a staggering 6 years later, just a couple of months before he would be sent back to work home (if he didn't find a master in time), he was very nervous and his friends who also had to face this were not so nervous.  
  
Obi-wan was a very fast learner, and his connecting with the force was outstanding, but that was not what the Jedi Masters care about, the Jedi Masters only care about if the Master and Apprentice have a correlation together with the force.  
  
Obi-Wan's thirteenth birthday was coming closed at a dangerously scary rate, he had had many Masters looking to see if he was the one they had been looking for but he wasn't. He knew he had wasted those 6 years, he was now almost planning what he would do when he got home.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan was on his way home, his heart was broken, his desire or being a Jedi Padawan had shattered. He sighed and stared ahead and mused over the expressions of his parents.  
  
He was sat next to a man in his thirties and was reading a newspaper when an explosion occurred.  
  
"What the." the ship wobbled, baggage falling out of the compartments and people began to scream. Then the lights went out.  
  
A vivacious man appeared. Even though he looked energetic, he was sincere looking and wore only black.  
  
"Hello." He said simply, he pulled out a double-sided light-sabre, the most difficult light-sabre of them all. He must have been trained by.  
  
The man next to Obi-wan stood up. "Xanatos!" he gasped.  
  
"Qui-gon Jinn, what a pleasant surprise! I'm glad you're here to witness my little stunt, and when I'm done, your little meaningless lives will not man a thing, the darkness will swallow you all up." 


	2. Two

Jedi Apprentice #2: The Dark Apprentice: Xanatos  
  
"Hello." He said simply, he pulled out a double-sided light-sabre, the most difficult light-sabre of them all. He must have been trained by.  
  
The man next to Obi-wan stood up. "Xanatos!" he gasped.  
  
"Qui-gon Jinn, what a pleasant surprise! I'm glad you're here to witness my little stunt, and when I'm done, your little meaningless lives will not man a thing, the darkness will swallow you all up.  
  
"Ever since the mission on Telos, I have been plotting my revenge. Now, with the help my little army here,will I finally be able to avenge my father, to you known as Crion." He laughs.  
  
Obi-wan stared in awe and horror as Qui-gon launched himself over to the next row of seats (That were unoccupied) and pulled out his own lightsabre.  
  
"You always were aiming to high!" he said, "And you love the sound of your voice!"  
  
"It's so damn sexy and alluring! Anyway, I have hijacked this ship and sent a cry for help to Coruscant. And, if you don't co-operate, I will crash this plane into Bandomeer this very second."  
  
Obi-wan chose this time to question Xanatos. "Won't you get killed if you crash this ship you'll die!"  
  
"A padawan go-getter. I seen your type before, not to be taken lightly."  
  
"I'm no padawan." Obi-wan said. "I got sent back home!"  
  
"Ah," Xanatos answered. "Those bleeding people, they cannot see the power within you while they use the force in the way they do, but we."  
  
"Who's we?" Obi-wan answered.  
  
"The darker side of the force, we use the force in such a way that we can see the power a mile away! Join us and we can show them who has the power and who hasn't."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no, I am I not joining you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say you had a choice. Join me or you will die!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'd rather die than join an egocentric little sh."  
  
This seemed to hit a nerve, but he seemed to shake it off. "Language! Well, what ever you say. Kill him!"  
  
His three cronies clicked their knuckles and walked over to the not- padawan. One of them lifted their sword and brought it down, but was stopped when he was cut in two by Qui-gon.  
  
Xanatos was fuming. "Look old-man, this has nothing to do with you. Leave us!"  
  
"This old-man has something to do with his padawan."  
  
"WHAT!" Xanatos and Obi-wan said in unison.  
  
"You heard me--" he stabbed the second crony in the stomach "--I feel that there is a connection bet--" he chopped the head of the third "--between us!"  
  
"That's it!" Xanatos shouted. He turned and stormed out, and suddenly the ship has hurdling straight for the ground at a verticle angle.  
  
"And, now for my disappearing act!" Xanatos opened the air vent and jumped down. They were only 1.5 miles from the ground, and would land in about 50 seconds.  
  
People were screaming, and panic ensued. Ob-wan was shell-shocked that he had a master, but what to do about the ship.  
  
"Can you fly?" Obi-wan shouted.  
  
"Only if flying is falling!"  
  
"I mean, this thing!"  
  
"Oh, yes I can!"  
  
Obi-wan staggered to the cockpit. He say the altitude was 0.75 miles. He crabbed the loystick and pulled it backwards, the ship didn't budge.  
  
Obi-wan swore heavily and then notice the ignition was turned to "hold" he moved it to "manual" and then tried the joystick again. They were now 0.5 miles from the ground. The ship turned at a normal speed and it was about ninety-five degrees when it crashed to earth.  
  
Smoke and fire enveloped the ship.  
  
**  
  
Obi-wan awoke with a start, he had been out for several minutes and he saw the fire everywhere.  
  
He tried to stand up but his leg was caught inside the crushed body wor that was the front of the ship.  
  
"Qui-lon!" he shouted.  
  
"It's Qui-gon!" he moved a piece of debris out of the way. "We must leave, this ship with detonate, when it crashed it must of triggered the self- destruct leaver, or Xanatos did something."  
  
"I'm.. argh. stuck!" he had tried to free himself. "Go, we don't want a jedi master to die!"  
  
"Well, a padawan's death is worse than just a Jedi master's death, since it says in the book that."  
  
"Skrew the book, either get me out of get out! And, I'm no ones padawan, they sent me home, I've failed!"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Hello. Detonation."  
  
"Oh, yes right! This will probably make the detonation happen a lot fast but." Qui-gon cut into the bodywork around Obi-Wan's leg and then enabled Obi-wan to move, since he had the bodywork stuck to him, Qui-gon helped him out of the ship and to a safe distance, and then a second later. it exploded. He picked up his communication device and looked to see if it had any battery or reception. He pressed the on/off button and then it beeped several times.  
  
"Bloody great! Well we have to get into the nearest town. We need more batteries!" 


End file.
